OHSHC
by Yuri.Murasaki
Summary: Here is the story with the OCs i have recived from you guys! Please enjoy! I don't own any OCs expect for Shiki Suta! Chapter One is now posted! Additional genre(s): Drama Paused
1. OC form

**I'm making a OC fanfiction about OHSHC and hope that you can pretake in it~! Please send your OC though a private message or review. Each OC is appreciated and all anomoyous viewers who wish to pretake in this FF may~! There are cookies on the dark side X3**

* * *

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hair:**

**Eye Color:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Romantic:**

_(Do they fall in love?)_

**Hobbies:**

**Year: **

_(First, Second, or Third?)_

**Class:**

**Fear:**

**School Uniform: **Boys wear a blue blazer over a white shirt and a pair of black trousers. The Ouran patch is sewn on the left breast with the blazer usually buttoned up. The uniform is usually complete with a black tie with a purple vertical stripe, while the girls wear a light blue blazer over a white blouse with a purple ribbon or tie and a black skirt. The Ouran patch is also sewn on the left breast with the blazer usually buttoned up. Both girls and boys wear black dress shoes.

**Parent(s):**

**Sibling(s):**

**Relative(s):**

**Pet(s):**

**Type:**

_(What type are you?)_

* * *

**Yay, you decided to join the dark side~! Here's your cookie~! *Gives cookie to you* Enjoy and don't forget to sent me your OCs~! *Waves to you***


	2. The Host Club forming!

**Chapter One of my new Fanfiction~! I hope you enjoy it and sorry it starts out in the middle school~! But i have a chocolate rose for you guys~! Well, i will let you guys read on~! Roses at the end~!**

* * *

Ouran High School Host Club~!

A middle school Tamaki, wearing a white/vanilla high collar uniform with dark gold accents. Like other uniforms the middle school uniform has the Ouran Academy seal sewn onto the left breast, ran around the school looking for different people to ask to join the Host Club since Mori, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya are already joining. As he arrived to the middle school's cherry bloom trees, he spotted the girl he will looking for on a cherry bloom tree branch.

"Shiki-chan~!" Tamaki called out to the girl, which made her turn towards him and smile.

"Hey Tamaki, what are you doing here?" The girl, Shiki, asked.

_Shiki wore a brown and white sailor-like suit like all the other girls in middle school. She has long brown hair that ends mid-back and purple eyes. Shiki was in the same class as Tamaki as well. _

"Ne, I came here to ask you to join the Host Club." Tamaki stated proudly. Shiki giggled at his actions and nodded a 'yes'. Tamaki jumped around in glee and said his good-byes as he went to look the other new members. Tamaki than ran to the roof top and found a girl with black mid-back hair, her bangs framing her face with icy blue eyes. **(Sorry ****Kotori-san, but her hair will return normal in high school~!)** The girl was wearing the standard middle school girls' uniform and was reading a romantic novel. The girl looked up and smiled towards Tamaki setting her novel down. Like Shiki, she is in the same class as Tamaki.

"Yes Tamaki." The spoke softly. Tamaki was about to ask her about joining, when she began to speak again.

"You would like me to join your club, right? Yes." She said with a cheer. Tamaki, who had this happen many times before, began to explain about the club.

"So Sayuri-chan, is joining right?" Tamaki asked, only to have Sayuri nodded her head and turn back to her novel. Tamaki then headed towards the library to find the others. As he opened the door, he found the others in a group table with one girl sleeping and the only boy sketching a picture of a girl putting books away. Tamaki approached the table, and sat down on a empty seat next to the girl sleeping.

"Would you guys like to join my new club?" Tamaki asked everyone at the table, seeing as they are all in the grade as him but different classes, well expect the girl sleeping. The sleeping girl had long brown hair that was sort of wavy. A girl with light brown hair cut into a emo style sat next to a girl with shoulder length strawberry blond hair worn in a high ponytail, while a girl with cute black hair sat next to the boy, who had blond hair with blue tips. The girl putting books away had long black hair and blue eyes. She had joined them at the table, no later than when Tamaki sat down at the table. The last girl, who sat right next to Tamaki as well, had long black hair with crimson red eyes. **{The sitting order is like this (Right to Left): Tamaki, Isabella, Emily C, Emily P, Yuna, Dio, Alice, Ayumi.} **

Both of the Emilys agreed to join as well as Alice and Yuna. Dio agreed to join after a persuasive conversation with Isabella, who just had happened to wake up. Isabella joined just as the bell rang telling them to go to the last class of the day. It was also the last day of school for all of the students.

The last bell of the day rang as the happy students went outside and inside their cars/limos to go home. Tamaki waved to all of his friends before leaving to go home. We shall see what happens to our lovely students after the summer break.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter~! But i have to go to my baby cousin's birthday party at chuck Chesee's~! Well as i promised *Blushes* Here~! *Hands you a chocolate rose blushing***


End file.
